Zuckerroter Mond
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Percy wird in den Büchern sehr... wie soll ich sagen?... gefühlskalt dargestellt. Ein wenig zu viel für meinen Geschmack. Es wird Zeit seine gefühlvolle Seite zu zeigen. g Viel Vergnügen! SLASH!


Titel: Zuckerroter Mond

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC, Songfic

Kommentar: Hallo!

Hier ist eine Geschichte über Percy! Ich finde, es gibt viel zu wenige von ihm. Das musste ich jetzt einfach ändern. Diese Geschichte hat überhaupt keinen Bezug auf die Bücher, deshalb auch OOC. Percy wird in den Büchern sehr... wie soll ich sagen?... gefühlskalt dargestellt. Ein wenig zu viel für meinen Geschmack. Es wird Zeit seine gefühlvolle Seite zu zeigen. *g* Viel Vergnügen!

Pairing: Percy x ? (wird gesagt, aber ich will jetzt noch keinem die Spannung nehmen)

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! *sich das Ganze noch mal überleg* Mist -_-

Das Lied ist von Rosenstolz und sollte unbedingt mal gehört werden. ^^

... Gedanken

*...* Songtext

Zuckerroter Mond 

Leise schlich Percy über das dunkle Hogwartsgelände und strich sich dabei nervös über seine Kleidung. Er trug nicht wie sonst seine Schuluniform mit dem Umhang, sondern Muggelkleidung. So, wie sie es verabredet hatten. Die Peitschende Weide tauchte bald in seinem Blickfeld auf, so wie die dunkle Gestalt, die sich zwar noch in sicherer Entfernung, dennoch näher als sich viele getraut hätten nahe der Weide wartete.

Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich der Gryffindor, was ihn nur geritten hatte hierher zu kommen. Er brach die Regeln, die moralischen so wie die Schulregeln. Gerade er! Aber er hatte die stummen Blicke nicht mehr ausgehalten! Jede Nacht hatte er sich vorgestellt von ihm berührt zu werden. Nur einmal diese Lippen zu spüren. Diese hypnotischen Augen nur für sich zu haben. Wann hatte dieses grausames Spiel nur begonnen? Die Machtkämpfe mit den Augen, die sich so schnell in pure Leidenschaft verwandelt hatten? Flüchtige Berührungen, wenn er zufällig an ihm vorbei gegangen war. Berührungen, ohne das sie jemals ein Versprechen hielten! Niemals hatten sie Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht, nie eine Möglichkeit dazu gehabt.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen!

Percy hatte ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Heimlich, angstvoll, sehnsüchtig.

Der rote Mond erstrahlte in dieser Nacht. Ein seltenes Schauspiel. Er hatte auf diese Nacht bestanden. Und nur zu gerne hatte er diesem Wunsch entsprochen. Sein Liebster wusste es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber Percy wurde in so einer Nacht geboren. Seit diesem Tag nannte seine Mutter diesen Mond zuckerrot. Genauso strahlte er in dieser Nacht. Zuckerrot.

Einen Meter blieb er zitternd vor der schattenhaften Gestalt stehen. War es richtig gewesen auf dieses Treffen zu bestehen? Wenn er sich nun in den Blicken des anderen getäuscht hatte? Aber wäre er dann hier?

Langsam trat sein Geliebter auf ihn zu, hob eine Hand, strich über seine Wange. Genießend schloss Percy kurz die Augen, nur um diese Berührung noch mehr auszukosten. Wie hatte er nur zweifeln können? Alles war richtig. Und wenn er jetzt erwischt werden würde, diese Berührung war es wert.

Noch näher trat sein Liebster, beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinunter. Flüchtig berührten sich ihre Lippen, hinterließen einen süßen Geschmack. Das war nicht genug! Gierig vergrub Percy seine Finger in dem schwarzen Haar, zog ihn wieder näher. Weiche Lippen drängten sich auseinander, ließen der jeweils fremden Zunge Einlass und erkundeten fremdes Gebiet.

* Zucker schmeckt nach Deiner Haut  
und wild Dein tiefer Blick  
bring mich fort zum roten Mond  
dort süßer scheint das Licht*  
  


Es war nicht richtig hier zu sein und doch war es das Richtigste, was er jemals getan hatte. Wie hatte er nur so lange ohne diese Person leben können? Das schwarze Haar, die schwarzen Augen, die blasse Haut. Alles hatte Percy schon immer gewollt. Der Duft von unzähligen Kräutern stieg ihm in die Nase, sie berauschten ihn.

* Ich will Dich trinken  
will Dich atmen  
mit Dir mein Leid zerstör'n*

Nur widerstrebend löste Percy den Kuss, tröstete sich aber damit, vielleicht noch viel mehr zu bekommen. Sein Liebster ergriff seine Hand, hob einen Stock auf und führte ihn näher an die Peitschende Weide heran. Der junge Weasley folgte ohne zu zögern! Niemals würde seine Liebe ihn in Gefahr bringen! Niemals! Mit Neugier beobachtete er ihn dabei, wie er mit dem Stock den Knoten am Fuß der Weide berührte und ihre Arme erlahmten. Eilig wurde er zu dem kleinen Erdloch gezogen, das schon immer dieses große Monstrum zu beschützen schien und bald fand Percy sich in dem dunklen Gang darunter wieder, nichts ahnend, was diese Wände einst beherbergten. „_Lumos"_ Licht warf tiefe Schatten auf ihren Weg und mit einem seltsamen Blick bedeutete ihm sein Geliebter ihm zu folgen. Wie lange sie in diesem unterirdischen Labyrinth umherwanderten, vermochte der Junge nicht zu sagen, aber irgendwann erreichten sie eine Falltür, die über ihnen in die Decke eingelassen war. Mit einem Ruck und viel Staub aufwirbeln öffnete Percy Begleiter sie und kletterte hindurch, dichtgefolgt von Percy selbst.

*Roter Mond  
süße Nacht  
bin verlor'n  
doch stets bewacht  
roter Mond  
und Du scheinst  
weil uns die Verzweiflung eint*

Ein Blick aus einem der übergroßen Fenster verriet Percy sofort wo er war. Die Heulende Hütte, gefürchtet von allen Schülern, weil es angeblich in ihr spuken soll. Doch bevor er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, spürte er den leichten Druck auf seiner Schulter und nur zu gern gab er sich der Führung der fremden Hand hin. Die Vorhänge im Nebenzimmer waren zurückgezogen und der blutrote Mond strahlte auf ein Bett. Nichts besonderes, aber das machte nichts. Er war schließlich auch nichts besonderes und ganz sicher nichts luxuriöses gewöhnt. Mit sanfter Gewalt wurde er auf die Matratze gedrückt.

*Zucker schmeckt nach Grausamkeit  
im kalten Morgenrauch  
bin verlor'n im Tageslicht  
weil ich den Mondschein brauch  
ich kann nur warten  
kann nur hoffen  
dass Du mein Leid zerstörst*

Sofort verschmolzen ihre Lippen wieder zu einem Kuss und diesmal gingen auch ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft. Genussvoll öffnete er jeden einzelnen Knopf des seidigen schwarzen Hemdes und ließ seine Finger über die fremde Brust streichen, nur um sie langsam über die Schultern zu führen und damit das Hemd von ihnen gleiten zu lassen. Lautlos fiel es neben das Bett und Percys T-Shirt leistete ihm bald Gesellschaft. Der Kuss wurde nur zum kurzen Luftholen unterbrochen und Percy hatte seine Arme um die doch muskulösen Schultern seines Liebsten geschlungen. Zärtlich strich er durch das schwarze Haar, das so weich und geschmeidig durch seine Finger floss wie Wasser und ein Lächeln zierte Percys Gesicht. So viele Lügen waren über diesen Mann verbreitet worden. So viele. Geschickte Finger öffneten seine Hose und die fremden Lippen suchten sich einen verschlungenen Pfad über seinen Oberkörper. Genießerisch schloss Percy die Augen und ließ sich verwöhnen.

*Roter Mond  
süße Nacht  
bin verlor'n  
doch stets bewacht  
roter Mond  
und Du scheinst  
weil uns die Verzweiflung eint*

Aufkeuchend reckte er sich der geschickten Zunge entgegen, die ihn auf ungeahnte Weise liebkoste und verlangte nach mehr! Viel mehr! Noch nie begehrte er so sehr nach einem anderen Körper, nach diesem Körper, wie jetzt!

*Ich will Dich trinken  
will Dich atmen  
mit Dir mein Leid zerstör'n*

Ein kurzer Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihm, als er den Fremdkörper in sich spürte. Doch bald wurde aus dem Schmerz pure Lust und Halt suchend klammerte er sich an seinen Geliebten, seine Ohren erfüllt von ihrem Stöhnen. „Percy!", entfuhr es seinem Liebsten und Percy folgte ihm kurz darauf in den Strudel der Emotionen, den ihr Orgasmus mit sich brachte. Noch nie war er stolzer und glücklicher diesen Namen zu tragen. Eine Zeit lang blieben sie eng umschlungen liegen, verloren sich in der Nähe des anderen.

*Roter Mond  
süße Nacht  
bin verlor'n  
doch stets bewacht  
roter Mond  
und Du scheinst  
weil uns die Verzweiflung eint*

Erst am frühen Morgen kehrte Percy in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, aber er ging nicht ins Bett. Leise setzte er sich auf das Fensterbrett und starrte durch das Fenster auf die Morgendämmerung. Sie würden sich heute wiedersehen und das Spiel würde erneut beginnen. Da, wo es auch angefangen hat, im Unterricht. Flüchtige Berührungen, intensive Blicke. Bis sie es nicht mehr aushielten und sich trafen. Lächelnd dachte er an die leidenschaftlichen Stunden zurück. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht würde wieder der zuckerrote Mond über sie wachen. Ja, auf die Zaubertränkestunde freute er sich schon. Und auf seinen Geliebten. Severus Snape.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

*Ne-chan winkt* Hallo!

Tja, hier ist also mein gefühlvoller Percy... *die Geschichte anstarr* Ähm, ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich in letzter Zeit unter einer kleinen Schreibblockade leide und dieses hier mein erster Versuch ist, mich wieder aus dessen Fängen zu befreien! Deshalb ist sie leider auch kein Glanzlicht, tut mir Leid! Aber ich hoffe, sie ist doch noch etwas für zwischendurch. *g* Ich bitte demütig um Rückmeldungen!

Eure Ne-chan

P.S Es ist meine 1. **veröffentlichte **HP-FF! Also nicht soooo hart sein!!!


End file.
